Escolhido número 1
by TedL
Summary: Harry já havia sido o escolhido uma vez, mas um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.


N/A: Há muitos erros atrás eu escrevi essa fic para o Projeto Cartas do Potterish e eu tava fuçando por ai e a (re)encontrei. Quando eu a li achei engraçado, porque na época eu tinha achado que ela havia ficado muito boa, mas eu acho ela tão fraquinha agora. Enfim, eu mudei algumas coisas (três ou quatro frases) e resolvi postar aqui porque HH é meu OTP e eu não tinha escrito nenhuma desse shipper pra postar aqui. Espero que gostem. Ah, nessa fic não existe o relacionamento entre Harry e Ginny muito menos os filhos deles.

_xXx_

De algum lugar da Grã Bretanha, 23 de setembro de 2027.

Hermione,

Sabe, faz tanto tempo em que lhe vi pela última vez, mas mesmo assim cada pequeno detalhe de seu sorriso perfeito e do seu olhar profundo penetra em mim como mil adagas perfurando meu corpo toda vez em que eu me lembro de você. Sinto tanto sua falta, sem você ao meu lado é como se eu jamais pudesse atingir a completa felicidade novamente. Tudo isso é pior do que ser sugado por mil dementadores, porque contra eles eu tinha como lutar, Hermione, contra isso tudo, não.

Nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse mudar completamente a vida de outra como você fez comigo. Minha vida teria acabado antes mesmo de ter começado se eu não tivesse tido você ao meu lado, sorte que eu tive. Amei tanto você! Amei não, ainda amo. E é por isso que me sinto assim, com este eterno vazio interior: porque eu amo tanto você mas não lhe tenho. E não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Mas eu não poderia exigir o contrário de você. Você tinha que escolher, não entre mim e o Ron, mas entre aquele que você amava e o que não. Amor. Esta foi a diferença, ele possuía o seu e não eu. E eu não o julgo por isso, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo. Você e ele, Hermione, merecem ser felizes e eu juro que torço por isso. Eu sei que é hora de eu abrir mão de algo por vocês como vocês vieram fazendo por mim desde os nossos onze anos.

A "culpa" não foi sua, eu que demorei demais para perceber que lhe amava, pra me preocupar com o meu futuro depois que tivesse destruído o Lorde das Trevas. E esse foi o problema! No fundo, bem no fundo, eu achava que não venceria Voldemort, que morreria no final e foi por isso que eu não fiz _muitos_ planos. Mas eu me enganei, eu o venci! E agora estou aqui, sozinho. Não porque os outros me deixaram, eu que escolhi ficar assim, pelo menos meu sofrimento caberá somente a mim. Se eu tivesse morrido talvez não estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto estou agora, mas o mundo estaria sendo dominado pelas trevas e é injusto eu pensar em sacrificar o mundo todo pela minha dor.

Irônico… é assim que me sinto agora: nas trevas. Fazem alguns anos desde que eu me isolei na falha tentativa de lhe esquecer, mas eu não consigo. Não por não tentar, mas por uma parte de mim não querer; minhas únicas boas lembranças são as que tem você e, por mais que me doa relembrar-me delas, é a única coisa capaz de me confortar, capaz de me fazer pensar na felicidade que eu tive, pensar que _alguma_ coisa valeu à pena.

Você me disse uma vez um ditado trouxa que dizia que um_ raio_ nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar e é verdade! Eu fui o escolhido… escolhido por Voldemort… escolhido para derrotá-lo… escolhido para salvar o mundo bruxo… Um tanto quanto épica minha luta para destruí-lo e, em como toda história épica, existe uma mulher: você, Hermione. Mas você não escolheu o "herói", o mocinho da história, você terminou com o melhor amigo dele e ele terminou sozinho. Ele foi o seu escolhido número um, não eu.

Já escrevi tantas e tantas cartas para você, na verdade é a única coisa que faço nos últimos anos. É a única coisa que ajuda a amenizar essa constante dor de perda que eu sinto o tempo todo. Minha infância foi horrível na companhia da minha "família" trouxa, minha adolescência, embora tenha sido assombrada pelos horrores do Voldemort, foi minha melhor época, época em que tive você… Agora estamos adultos, você se casou com ele e formou uma família, e eu continuarei aqui, amando você todos os dias da minha vida até em um dia em que o amor acabar ou no dia em que ele acabar comigo. Não sei o que pode acontecer, mas acredito que o segundo seja o mais provável.

Eu não vou estragar sua paz, não quero lhe deixar preocupada nem nada disso. Você correu riscos durante boa parte da sua vida lutando ao meu lado, nada mais justo que você tenha uma vida tranquila e feliz agora. Por isso, assim como com todas as outras cartas que escrevi , vou entregar esta para aquele velha coruja que você me deu logo depois da morte de Hedwiges e pedir que ela solte esse pedaço de pergaminho manchado com lágrimas e wisky naquela floresta perto do lago em que pela primeira vez nossos lábios se encontraram e você enrubesceu pedindo desculpas por termos o feito, naquela chopana em que eu finalmente percebi o quanto amava e o quanto queria você perto de mim.

Do seu não escolhido número um,

Harry Potter.


End file.
